voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Allura (Legendary Defender)/Gallery
Official Images= Official stats - Allura.png|Official stats. Allura casual.png|Allura's casual outfit. Allura with helmet.png|Allura's suit and helmet. Happy Valentine's Day - cards (twitter 2.7.2017).jpg May the 4th be with you - Allura with Leia hairstyle (twitter 5.4.2017).jpg Happy Father's Day (twitter 6.18.2017).jpg GBAllura.png|Guidebook pages. |-|Season 1= Screenshot_2016-06-29-16-53-45.png|After Allura awakes from her cryosleep, Lance catches her. capture-20161015-110549.png Allura kills lance.png|Allura meets Lance. capture-20161015-110626.png 25. I am Princess Allura of the Planet Altea.png|0 to 100 real quick. Capture-20161015-110729.png 28a. King Alfor in Allura's flashback.png|King Alfor before he performs the Vulcan nerve pinch on Allura. Screenshot_638.png Allura4.png capture-20161015-112037.png Allura and alfor.png|Allura meets King Alfor's AI. Allura new outfit.png 169. Coran - are you sure about this.png 208. Allura and Coran relieved at having all the lions.png|Relief at having all the Lions. 221h. It's not going to be easy 2.png Team Voltron - LD.png Team Voltron (Ep. 2).png 37. Uh Oh Allura's mad.png 53. Allura suited up with mice on shoulders.png|''"All shall love me, and DESPAIR...."'' 64. The Princess of Food Goo.png|Huh. Hunk was right about the sporks. 67. Food fight 1.png 68. Food fight 2.png 69. Food fight 4.png 70. Food fight 5.png 23. Hunk Coran Allura in Arusian village.png 26. Team confused by King's apology.png 28. No sacrifices please.png 34. Coran Allura Lance with their Arusian fans.png 3.jpg Allura is Puzzled.png|Allura's imitation of fans questioning Pidge's gender. Allura and pidge.png Pidge tells allura.png|Allura trying to coax Pidge into revealing she's a girl. 6. Technically they're more like ba-choo.png Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk & Allura in the Space.jpg 11. Okay so we can't go in guns blazing.png 18. Allura confused by acronyms.png|Allura is confused by acronyms. 205a. Allura's fire command in red.png|The Galra should probably be grateful she didn't use the one finger command. 211. Castle's defenses are battered.png 51. Allura prepares drop sled.png|Flight time? Count me in. 52. Allura literally jumping ship.png|Here I go. 61. But you'll never survive.png 62. NO - I won't give up on you.png 72. Allura happy tears 2.png 73. We're just beneath the surface.png 86. Allura and Shay.png 93a. The Galra have only been taking.png Coran and Allura (Rebirth).png 95. You...may not live through it.png|I must go - Allura don't - You can't stop me. 100. Allura beneath Castle during ceremony.png|Beam me up, Scotty. 102. Allura in Castle crystal's beam.png 135. Allura finishes ceremony.png Gay.png Shay & Allura.png|Allura steals Shay. 3. Allura in field talking to Alfor's AI.png 6. Allura remembering her mother.png|Remembering her mother. 9. I know, Father.png 12. Coran helping Allura stand.png 119. Allura's bedroom.png|I know she’s a Princess and all, but with only seven people aboard can’t the Paladins get quarters like THAT too? 120. Allura asleep with mice on pillow.png 122. Space mice do not like hologram ghosts.png 185. Allura and Alfor AI in flower field.png|I just kinda want them to simulate rain for Lance now... 232. Castle Ballroom.png 245. We're going to Altea.png 247. Stay away from my daughter.png 249. It's taking over.png|Allura takes sleepwalking and cranks it up to 11. 256. Father, I can see Altea.png|Evil is my Co-Pilot. 262. Allura please.png 268. Allura wakes from the dream.png 276. I've got to get into the AI chamber.png 284. I'm sorry about this Father.png 286. Alfor's memories - hug in flower field.png 287. Alfor's memories - laughter in flowers.png 290. Alfor's memories Allura puts flower in hair 2.png 291. Alfor's memories - riding on Father's shoulders.png 292. Alfor's memories - storytime.png 293. Alfor's memories - teenage rebellion.png 296. Alfor's memories - boo boo tantrum.png 298. Alfor's memories - Alfor with baby Allura.png 299. Allura's grief.png 300. Sacrifice.png 301. Goodbye Father.png 303. Like tears, in rain.png 1. Somewhere in Sendak's memories.png 6. Winner gets the Universe.png Team Voltron in Castle Ship.jpg 7. Dream on Lance.png 19. Get out of the way Hunk.png Allura, Pidge, Keith, Lance and Hunk.png capture-20161008-104726.png 55. We'll have all the info we need in a few min.png 80. Allura helmet detail.png 85. Hello down there.png 94. Fine you can come.png Team Voltron and Galra Guard.png 90. Excuse me, I do not need your permission.png 91. You will stick out like a Choferiak's nose.png 96. How are you going to get Shiro on board.png 102. Whew we made it.png 118. In ur base.png 121. Sneaking past ur d00dz 2.png 124. Shiro are you alright.png 125. No he's not all right obviously.png 127. Do you remember it.png 130. Evading the sentries 3.png 172. What to do, what to do.png 176. Watch the door.png 188. Allura BSing for time.png 189. Allura bullying Galra soldier.png Allura and Galra Guard.png|Allura's best James Bond. 212. Poor mook.png 215. Shiro looks shocked.png|Uh, you’re not still mad at me right? Right? Shiro and Allura in Galra Battleship.png 243. Allura manhandling Galra droid.png|If Allura's this strong when she stretches, does that mean Altean female/male differences are moot? 246. You fly a spaceship.png 247. How could you possibly not know how to hold this.png 248. Space Gun Safety 101.png 249a. I'm tense 2.png 264. Allura manually forcing door shut.png 266. Shiro starts welding door shut.png 269. Allura comes to a decision.png 271. The Galra drones move in on Allura.png Imprisoned Allura.png 42. Haggar bringing Allura to Zarkon.png 43. You MONSTER.png 45. Haggar lifts Allura with her magic.png 46. Allura is paralyzed in mid-air.png 47. Voltron is going to put an END to your empire.png|My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die. 218. We're going to get you out of here.png 219. Tell me you didn't bring Voltron.png|''"Tell me you didn't bring Voltron..!"'' Well duh, Princess. Zarkon would've used you to find the Lions anyways, so... 292. Which one's the real one.png 294. Hunk there fire.png 297b. We've got to get out of here 2.png 309. Who cares, WORMHOLE.png |-|Season 2= S2E01.36. Coran look there appears to be something on the other end.png S2E01.41. Allura hunts for exit to wormhole.png S2E01.47. The mice are now squirrels.png S2E01.61. Oh no Allura's stuck with a spitfire.png S2E01.71. Allura gets goosed.png S2E01.76. Allura is so done with this wormhole nonsense.png S2E01.124. Coran please I have no time for your tude.png S2E01.129. Allura unable to hone in on Lion's locations.png S2E01.131. If you don't turn that music down.png S2E01.213. Coran no that is not a toy.png S2E01.214. You're going to break the Castle.png S2E01.215. Toddler Coran pulls Allura's hair.png S2E01.220. Allura is like why is there a baby in my arms.png S2E01.222. Who wants to check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor.png S2E01.269. Coran what are we going to do.png S2E01.271. You were like a second father to me.png S2E01.273. Allura holding a regrown Coran.png S2E01.277. You got us out with this giant trash pile.png S2E03.4. Sometimes the healing process.png Pidge, Lance, Keith, Hunk, Allura and Coran (Shiro's Escape).png S2E03.58. Are you sure it wasn't just a dream.png S2E03.60. And he was Galra.png S2E03.63. Ha Shiro caught Allura out with that one.png S2E03.64. Lance goes wait, WHAT.png S2E03.65. Didn't you see how he stole the Black Lion.png S2E03.67. I wanted to protect you from the dark history of the Paladins.png S2E03.72. Then that's where we're headed.png S2E03.147. Oh snap she's on a rampage.png S2E03.148. Furious Allura holding Ulaz against the wall.png S2E03.149. Stop it's him compiled.png Team Voltron with Ulaz.png S2E03.153. Are your Galra threats supposed to win my trust.png S2E03.158. Hunk can you try not to act so scared.png S2E03.161. Grumpy Allura is grumpy.png S2E03.170. Slow and steady Coran.png S2E03.186a. I wanna see how they make the space pocket 2.png S2E03.187. I'll hang back and protect the princess.png S2E03.188. Princess Allura goes uggg.png S2E03.189. This honestly feels more like sibling rivalry almost.png S2E03.233. He's drawing in the xanthorium clusters.png S2E03.243. I knew we should never trust a Galra.png S2E03.278. Full Team Voltron cut screen (compiled).png S2E03.301. It's clear the loss of Ulaz.png S2E03.303. We cannot stay here any longer.png S2E04.4. Just loosen the blaxums on the somoflange.png S2E04.14. No, not the smalters, the poklones.png S2E04.15. No no it's the blaxums.png S2E04.45. Allura contemplates readings.png S2E04.100. The distress signal isn't coming from the city.png S2E04.338a. Ah, sounds pretty good.png S2E04.341. OK so fart jokes are universal.png S2E05.21. I've got an idea, hold on.png S2E05.28. Allura looking kinda peaky.png S2E05.35. Allura looking pretty woozy.png S2E05.38. You must rest, you've been exerting too much energy.png S2E05.39. I'll go check on the main turbine.png S2E05.47. Poor Allura's like not another problem.png S2E05.48. You might have a case of the slipperies.png S2E05.55. Allura is looking way too amused at this.png S2E05.57. Team Voltron is squicked lol.png S2E05.60a. Pidge pulling a Hunk in the bg LOL 2.png S2E05.67. Yeah now that that's over.png S2E05.69. The perfect time to focus on our next step.png S2E05.70. Pidge, where are those coordinates.png S2E05.86. LOL at the team expressions compiled.png S2E05.88. Tomorrow we'll be sharper and refocused.png S2E05.148. Shiro and Allura startled.png S2E05.169. When you accidentally say something stupid on group chat.png S2E05.192. Stick a fork in her, Allura's about done.png S2E05.211. No it's not all about you Allura.png S2E05.229. How's it coming Coran.png S2E05.316. Great work Team, we made it.png S2E06.10. She's got a point.png S2E06.13. I would absolutely travel across the galaxy to find you.png S2E06.15. It's you because whut.png S2E06.26. LOL Pidge gave the Team the BSOD.png S2E06.30. Pidge glares at the camera.png S2E06.57. Keith's like No That's My Idea.png S2E06.58. Wow a full human couldn't hold Allura up that way.png S2E06.60. Allura blushing.png S2E06.61. Shhh Keith can't lie worth a darn.png S2E06.67. Exactly where we should be.png S2E06.102. Well I'm glad I'm not out here alone.png S2E06.107. Listen to me young man.png S2E06.156. Keith Allura are you there.png S2E06.164a. Space dancing 2.png S2E06.185. This was a terrible mistake.png|Why doesn't Allura's suit have a jetpack, again? S2E06.231. Good to be back.png S2E06.260. Proof that a lion and a Paladin can connect over a far greater distance.png S2E07.11. Took you for everything you had.png S2E07.16. Laughing at memories of being conned lol.png S2E07.17. Father was not pleased bout that.png S2E07.19. I'll take you shopping for something sparkly.png S2E07.21. Space Uncle has had enough of your flirting Lance.png S2E07.25. But I'd love something sparkly.png S2E07.26. Shut down by Space Uncle.png S2E07.30. Lance and Hunk fighting over shotgun compiled.png S2E07.32. While they're doing that.png S2E07.33. Unamused Allura is unamused.png S2E07.36. Dinner and a show yay.png S2E07.138. The mice present a show 2.png S2E07.142. After we defeat Zarkon I'm taking you on the road.png|I bet Allura would totally sew them little outfits for their show. S2E07.321. Check out the new do.png S2E07.327. We're headed for the BoM headquarters.png S2E08.13. No kidding - just inside a black hole.png S2E08.23. Okay, geeze, calm down.png S2E08.31. Why would they insist we come unarmed.png S2E08.255. Yes, they did it.png S2E08.260. Princess Allura at last we meet.png S2E08.261. It's good to see the rumors are true.png Kolivan, Antok, Shiro and Allura.jpg S2E09.34. As soon as we build a teludav big enough.png S2E09.36. That's just one of the many things we'll need.png S2E09.43. Lance tells his bro Hunk to calm down now.png S2E09.45. Dang that's cold Allura.png S2E09.50. Shiro and Lance watch Pidge pet the mice.png S2E09.53. Uh oh Coran looks up to something.png S2E09.61. Take care Coran.png S2E11.5. Is it ocean.png S2E11.17. Allura wins yay compiled.png S2E11.21. I hope I'm able to find a crystal big enough.png S2E11.38. Hi guys I'm back.png Allura Meet Again Shay and his Nation.png S2E11.44. If the Balmera will give it, I need a crystal.png S2E11.52. When the Galra were here, these caverns were closed off.png S2E11.55. Allura communing with the Balmera via crystal.png Allura and Shay hug.png S2E11.64a. Saying farewell 2.png S2E11.68. Guess we found Allura's squick lol.png|Even space princesses have their squicks. S2E11.78. Okay who ordered the party crasher.png S2E11.166. Allura's wth did I just witness expression.png S2E11.269. Slav asks the Important Questions we've all wondered about.png S2E11.271. Allura still giving poor Keith grief.png S2E11.277a. Allura turning to respond to Lance 2.png S2E11.282. And Allura cranks up the AC even further natch.png|If she cranks up the AC any higher, some of her paladins are going to get cold feet. S2E11.293. Coran takes exception to the blow it up comment lol.png S2E11.299. Yes, he's cray cray.png S2E11.302. Allura from behind in Olkarion twilight 2.png S2E11.307. You are taking certain risks.png S2E11.312. He's trying to say don't die and leave him alone Allura.png S2E12.5. Allura basks in the applause.png S2E12.12. Allura as castle controls rise up.png S2E12.76. The BoM does not take chances.png S2E12.88. Uh oh looks like Keith one-upped the Princess.png S2E12.95. May I have a moment with Keith.png S2E12.99. And now for the Awkward Apology.png S2E12.102. Spit it out Princess.png|We know you were taught manners Allura, but you can do it. Spit it out. S2E12.106b. But it's not you, it's me (compiled).png S2E12.108. Allura's here's to hoping shrug.png|Wait wait wait. You apologize only after he volunteers for a death mission? No bueno, Allura. S2E12.111. Where oh where to put the hands.png S2E12.114. It's who you are that counts.png S2E12.307. I'm powering the teludave now.png S2E12.354b. Are we done yet 3.png S2E12.359. Coran, how's Allura.png|Can’t they get her a captain’s chair or something? S2E13.22. We've done it.png S2E13.52. Coran and Allura watch in horror.png S2E13.65. Shocked Coran and Allura watch Voltron drift.png S2E13.67. It must have been the Komar.png S2E13.75. Oh, thank the Ancients.png S2E13.87. You must get moving.png S2E13.99. Allura's resting beach face.png S2E13.102. Listen to me, you are true Paladins now.png S2E13.115. Well that didn't work like it was supposed to.png S2E13.174a. I'm fine 2.png S2E13.177. We can't reach the paladins.png S2E13.180. What does it look like Slav.png S2E13.186a. Coran, the bridge is yours 2.png S2E13.186b. Coran, the bridge is yours 3.png Allura and 2 Warriors of the Blade of Marmora.jpg S2E13.298. You're Altean.png S2E13.302. Don't just stand there gawping dummy.png S2E13.304. But Allura counters with her inner light.png S2E13.305. Allura glares through the glow.png S2E13.310. You will never destroy another innocent world.png|Next stop: Rave! S2E13.312. So that's what Allura's can of whoop ass looks like when opened.png|So that's what it looks like when you open a can of whoop ass! S2E13.364. Slow Black lion door is slow.png Team Voltron without Shiro.png S2E13.368. He's gone.png |-|Season 3= S3E01.12. Scratch and sniff Princess.png S3E01.15. Then why am I getting all puffed up.png S3E01.17. Then 29 percent is decorum, trivialities and chit chat.png S3E01.17a. Then 29 percent is decorum, trivialities and chit chat 2.png S3E01.18a. Serious buisness like saving the universe 2.png S3E01.19. Coran fails at counting.png S3E01.20. Coran, we just freed these planets.png S3E01.23. It's up to you to give them that faith.png S3E01.25. At least that's what your father believed.png S3E01.130. We brought back a few of their leaders.png S3E01.141. Sad Team V is sad.png S3E01.160. Lunch meeting with the leaders.png S3E01.164. Princess smiling awkwardly.png S3E01.176. We have a strategy.png S3E01.178. But without your help.png S3E01.182. The people you see before you.png S3E01.186. Excellent - can they form Voltron now.png S3E01.297. Rest of team Voltron waiting for Keith to make a move.png S3E01.301. Team Voltron side eyes Lance (compiled).png S3E01.313. It's time to figure out how to reform Voltron.png S3E02.80. Allura's the decision maker.png S3E02.89b. Everyone's like what the heck you're telling us NOW 3 (compiled).png S3E02.97. My father created Voltron.png S3E02.101. Wait, don't we get to guess the number.png S3E02.102. Allura tries for the hot seat.png S3E02.103. Allura's like welp I'm not it.png S3E02.119. It's useless, the Black Lion hates all of us.png S3E02.130. Team's reactions to their new Black Paladin.png S3E02.133. I'm so proud of you Keith.png S3E02.135. Everyone gasps in surprise why.png S3E02.144. I want to carry on my father's fight.png S3E02.148. Allura downcast at being rejected.png S3E02.151. I'm fine, let's move on.png S3E02.177. The lions are on their way.png S3E02.186. Keith, the Black lion has chosen you.png S3E02.205. Lance, we need you.png S3E02.240. Lance, what's wrong.png S3E02.245. Allura looking shocked for a moment.png S3E02.253. It proved you value a strong team.png S3E02.260. Allura shocked by Blue's offer.png S3E02.308. Allura at Blue's controls.png S3E02.316. We did it (compiled).png S3E02.325. Oh those gosh darned VLD crew throwing in those reference teases.png S3E02.328. I wear it to honor the Paladins of old.png S3E02.329. And Shiro.png S3E02.331a. This belongs to you now 2.png S3E02.336. Princess, the Black lion is leaving the Castle.png S3E03.11. Oh apologies Hunk.png S3E03.14. Yknow because not everyone is so great with their lions.png S3E03.16c. Hunk sweats it out under Allura's questioning 4.png S3E03.21. I'm fine - I've been flying the Castle half my life.png S3E03.81. Dang Allura's PO'd now.png S3E03.90. Allura you okay over there.png S3E03.95. She scares me when she's under pressure.png S3E03.108a. Uh guys I'm not really feeling that Voltron feeling 2.png S3E03.147a. Allura in Blue as they descend into the clouds 2.png S3E03.157. I'm losing visuals on you all.png S3E03.189. It's okay we're a team, we stick together.png S3E03.216. Get the feeling he's just toying with us.png S3E03.242. Allura sees Lotor coming and panics.png S3E03.253. For the first time Allua looks absolutely petrified.png S3E03.277. Allura stiff with fear as Lotor cruises nearby.png S3E03.280. Hey there Blue Lion.png S3E03.282a. You really activate my particle barrier 2.png S3E03.285. I - I need your help.png S3E03.286. All you had to do was ask silly.png S3E03.287. I can hear you.png S3E03.292. Allura's oh snap oh snap OH SNAP face.png S3E03.294a. Is he after us 2.png S3E03.300. Are you thinking what I'm thinking Blue.png S3E03.306. Now let's see if this freeze ray works in here.png S3E03.310. We did it, Blue.png S3E03.322. Are you calling me dumb (compiled).png S3E03.326. Look, I'm glad we're all making fun of Lance.png S3E03.327a. Follow me, I know a way out 2.png S3E03.335. Allura listening to Keith's speech.png S3E03.341. Hunk, I'm a leg - pretty cool right (compiled).png S3E04.3a. Allura, what is it 2.png S3E04.7. Are we not the last Alteans alive.png S3E04.26. We must.png S3E04.32. I'll do it myself if I have too.png S3E04.40a. Maybe not in this half 2.png S3E04.51. Allura turning Voltron around.png S3E04.58. I feel like this is a riff on something don't know what.png S3E04.61. Well this is creepy.png S3E04.76a. Well there goes that hope 2.png S3E04.105. Le Gasp.png S3E04.112. Keith goes how like he hasn't seen wierd stuff before.png S3E04.115a. I'll die before I let it fall into Altean hands 2.png S3E04.127. I think when we passed thru that glowy explode-y area.png S3E04.139. Creaky ship is creepy.png S3E04.145. Allura in shock over seeing an Altean face.png S3E04.147. Empress what the quiznack.png S3E04.149. Uh, I'm confused - so are we Hunk.png S3E04.153. I am Commander Hira.png S3E04.154a. Where we're from, all the Alteans were wiped out 2.png S3E04.190. Without your will to fight.png S3E04.191a. Altea would not have been able to spread peace and stability 2.png S3E04.203a. Until all worlds know 2.png S3E04.216. Advancements have been made.png S3E04.218a. So they become part of the Altean peace movement 2.png S3E04.224. But you're taking away their free will.png S3E04.226. Empress Allura, let me show you something.png S3E04.229. No Allura it's a trap.png S3E04.239. It seemed like such an impossible dream.png S3E04.244. If you will activate this ancient ship.png S3E04.246. Even to the Galra (compiled).png S3E04.247. Allura turns to the controls.png S3E04.251. Allura activating the alternate crystal.png S3E04.263. What is going on.png S3E04.267a. Slaves - is this true 2.png S3E04.268. Non-cogs are not slaves.png S3E04.270. When the shoe drops.png S3E04.272. No Allura I think she wants to rule the universe.png S3E04.277. And you're no Altean.png S3E04.294. Allura has Hira on the ropes.png S3E04.295. But naturally Hira doesn't play fair.png S3E04.297. Allura is Royally Teed Off Right Now.png S3E04.324. This is all my fault - yes it is Princess.png S3E04.344. Paladins screaming yet again.png S3E04.354. Paladins, can you hear me - Allura Keith.png S3E04.360. You didn't know.png S3E04.362. To avoid THIS reality.png S3E06.14. Sword whips are unexpected but she makes it work.png S3E06.19. Nice blocking move.png S3E06.21. Allura blocks more attacks.png S3E06.29a. Why isn't Hunk raining death from above too 2.png S3E06.55. You're looking better without the rats nest.png S3E06.134. Team Volron goes whut.png S3E06.207. Where's the comet - inside the ship.png S3E06.209. No, it can't be.png S3E06.215. Zarkon's witch, that witch.png S3E06.216. Yep mark me down for one freak-out.png S3E06.228. Why are you guys surprised I mean of course it's them.png S3E06.233. Don't stand there gawping girl.png S3E06.284. Split screen battle heh.png S3E06.286a. Duck faster than the speed of light 2.png S3E06.294. We don't have time for this.png S3E07.15. What's so special about it.png S3E07.100. Zarkon, I'd like you to meet Princess Allura.png S3E07.105. Sincline called he wants his helm back.png|Sincline called he wants his helm back. S3E07.107a. Honerva has really softened you up old friend 2.png |-|Season 4= S4E01.142. This isn't just about putting on a good show.png S4E01.208. I just wanted to say I'm sorry.png S4E01.209. I know how important your work with the Blades is.png S4E01.211a. But lectures are her specialty cmon 2.png S4E01.215. The Marmora can go on without you.png S4E01.231. Allura looks up into the crowd.png S4E01.234b. Welp at least she looks worried for once 3.png S4E01.246. Our medical supply ships.png S4E01.272. Team is glad to have Shiro in the black seat again.png S4E01.287. Your absence put the team in jepoardy.png S4E01.291. IF there's a bright side to any of this.png S4E01.293. Team anger to team worry in 3 seconds flat.png S4E01.303. I can't be left out of this.png S4E01.304. Operation Glomp the Galra is a go.png S4E01.307. I know you'll make us proud.png S4E02.40. OK so fluuto beans are exactly what we think they are.png S4E03.S4E03.16. Just run all over me why doncha.png S4E03.S4E03.18. A few hundred more soldiers.png S4E03.S4E03.19. Shiro has a moment of not this again.png S4E03.S4E03.27. Allura joins the happy lineup.png S4E03.34. Matt isa tall fella now ain't he.png S4E03.S4E03.42. Matt has tunnel vision of a different sort.png S4E03.S4E03.41. Allura doesn't see it coming.png S4E03.S4E03.45. And here comes jealous suitor no 1 or was it no 3.png S4E03.95. Coran and Allura totally hoovered up theirs.png S4E03.96. I've never seen anything like it.png S4E03.119. Uh oh the fearsome duo is up to something.png S4E03.124. LOL Allura thinks milkshakes are divine.png S4E03.120. Kaltenecker does not compute.png S4E03.181. Not now he's gaming.png S4E03.188. Coran and Allura go yesss.png S4E03.190. Oh I see - apparently you didn't Allura.png S4E03.197b. And the animators go old school on us 3.png S4E03.198a. The horror, the horror 2.png S4E03.201. When the space aliens realize humans are from Space Australia.png S4E03.202. Nope nopity nope nada.png S4E03.249a. Not diving into a fight without knowing why 2.png S4E03.276. Alright, let's take a look at who the Galra are attacking.png S4E03.280. Allura Shiro Pidge sweatdrop at the violence.png S4E03.290. It's Lotor.png S4E03.316. Team V listens to Zarkon's announcement.png S4E04.3. You just want to put on a show don't you.png S4E04.10. Coran is judging you Lance.png S4E04.18. Paladins reading Coran's script.png S4E04.23. Allura's reaction at being told she's Keith.png S4E04.26a. Just act really moody - there you've done it 2.png S4E04.28. Just follow the script.png S4E04.43. And me - Keith.png S4E04.45. Together we'll defeat Zarkon.png S4E04.72. I'm sorry is there a problem.png S4E04.105. But I've had an epiphany.png S4E04.126. Well it rhymes so.png S4E04.138. Team Voltron has many doubts.png S4E04.147. Three paladins a-posing.png S4E04.149. Srs were they all so intimidated they let LANCE take center stage.png S4E04.155. I'm on it.png S4E04.163a. Allura mock fighting the stage beast 2.png S4E04.163c. Allura mock fighting the stage beast 4.png S4E04.163d. Allura mock fighting the stage beast 5.png S4E04.168. The Voltron Coalition needs YOU.png S4E04.206a. We need teamwork 2.png S4E04.208. Voltron writers just out-dabbed us all.png S4E04.210. Hunk Allua putting on lion heads.png S4E04.220. How many of these apperances.png S4E04.235. I worked up very specific personas.png S4E04.237. It's perfect because it's true.png S4E04.241. And I'm thinkin your catchphrase could be a howl.png S4E04.242. Allura isn't gonna howl for ya Coran.png S4E04.278. What just happened.png S4E04.280. To reverse-quadrant the spectrum harfinger.png S4E04.282. I guess Pidge just defeated the Galra with science.png S4E04.283b. And here comes THAT joke again 3.png S4E04.339. Team Voltron in their final show.png S4E04.340. Allura and Pidge during final performance.png S4E04.384. Who cares, they're loving it.png S4E04.399. You WHAT she yells.png S4E04.416. Nice job Keith and score one roast for Hunk.png S4E04.424. When I'm talking to the talent.png S4E05.4. What are you getting at Shiro.png S4E05.21. And use Zarkon's own firepower against him.png S4E05.24. Naxzela will already be under attack.png S4E05.93. Allura steps up to a very big plate.png S4E05.97. Allura's holo speaking to Taujeerians.png S4E05.99. Mall denizens watching coalition broadcast.png S4E05.216. What was that.png S4E05.217. I didn't see anyth-.png S4E05.230. Then we could fly out of here before.png S4E06.23. Paladins grit their teeth under the onslaught.png S4E06.94. That wave of darkness.png S4E06.120a. Team V in Naxzela's core 2.png S4E06.122. Can you shut it down - I can try.png S4E06.123a. Naxzela zaps Allura back 2.png S4E06.125a. Lance reacts first 2.png S4E06.127. Allura fighting druid electricity.png S4E06.134. Are you okay.png S4E06.134c. Are you okay 4.png S4E06.172. We just have to think.png S4E06.174. You felt the dark energy when it first started.png S4E06.186. Blue Lion cockpit lighting up with Allura's quintessence.png S4E06.193. Thank you Lance.png S4E06.207. Naxzela is a bomb and it's about to go off.png S4E06.231. Team frozen as Keith makes his suicide dive.png S4E06.240. Good job Keith - It wasn't me.png |-|Season 5= S5E01.7. I'm sending you the signal.png S5E01.32a. We should be directly beneath the Galra base 2.png S5E01.52. Except for the getting buried in lava part.png S5E01.56. Time to face the evil piper guys.png S5E01.63. I guess we still need convincing.png S5E1 - Lotor - 11.png S5E1 - Lotor - 15.png S5E01.76. Yeah but no one expects you to memorize everything.png S5E01.80. All the time huh.png S5E01.82. I'm kidding - or is he.png S5E01.84. Princess, everybody's ready.png S5E01.86. However, the tide is changing.png S5E01.92. Thank you, we will reconvene soon.png S5E01.100a. I can't stop thinking we might be an unwitting part 2.png S5E01.103. We're listening.png S5E01.104. There is a prison formerly under my control.png S5E01.118. It's never good when the Space Parents look Serious.png S5E02.16. It's my dad, we're doing this.png S5E02.26. He knows we could topple his empire.png S5E02.32. There was no foe Paladins of old could not defeat.png S5E2 - Lotor - 10.png S5E02.34. How bout we don't imagine that.png S5E2 - Lotor - 15.png S5E02.77. Team Sweatdrop back at the Castle.png S5E02.94. Lotor was right, Zarkon double crossed us.png S5E02.98a. Without Lotor as our prisoner, we don't hold any cards 2.png S5E02.128. Everyone get to your lions part deux.png S5E02.191. Copy that and yep Lance is a leader doesn't even know it.png S5E02.207. Thought you could use a little help.png S5E02.261. Wow just whoa now what do we do.png S5E03.17. They should be here any minute.png S5E03.20. From Galra basher to sympathetic.png S5E03.34. Lotor, we appreciate all that you've sacrificed.png S5E03.37a. We can't plan an operation this important this quickly 2.png S5E03.44a. We need to listen to him 2.png S5E03.48. Like when you armed Lotor with your bayard.png S5E03.49a. You put the entire operation in jepordy 2.png S5E03.51. Shiro, we're all on the same side here.png S5E03.128. I haven't seen that for 10000 years.png S5E03.131a. It's an Altean broadsword 2.png S5E03.133. I have no idea how I did this.png S5E03.135. You have greatness within.png S5E03.138. I'm not sure what to do.png S5E03.141. Sometimes it feels like it was easier to fight.png S5E03.142a. You both have the Coalition's best intrests at heart 2.png S5E03.142c. You both have the Coalition's best intrests at heart 4.png S5E03.147a. Laughing together is a good team exercise 2.png S5E03.148b. Oh and Lance, if you're going to try and control a sword 3.png S5E03.230a. The bayards - they amplify 2.png S5E03.244. Rest of team ready to use bayards in 3 2 1.png S5E03.251b. A wild Paladin magically appears 3.png S5E03.254. Allura looking around astral plane in worry.png S5E03.255. Allura calls out for the missing head.png S5E03.294. Because we stood on the shoulders of giants.png |-|Comics= Coming soon Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender